nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Noel Yusei
Noel Yusei is a player character in the Nat19 campaign Digimon: Emblem Story. She is the partner of Hyokomon, and is portrayed by SummonerBlue. Personality Noel is a girl who refuses to back down no matter what she is faced with, and will rush into a fight no matter how outclassed she is, often leading to her getting knocked unconscious by her opponents. When it comes to other people Noel is very blunt, not bothering to hide her opinions on the matter. While she can be rather intimidating due to her delinquent past she is fully willing to put her life on the line to protect the friends she's made in the Digital World. History - Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations - Abilities - Feats * Rising Star Athletic Functions D-Spectre Functions * Barrier Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD to give their partner Digimon a semi-translucent, spherical barrier made of hexagons which grants them 1d6+1 AC, which expires when the Emblem Bearer loses concentration. The Emblem Bearer can concentrate on this effect alongside another spell or ability that requires concentration. * Combat Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD or more to give their partner Digimon a reinforcement to their attack data, increasing their combat proficiency. The partner gains a 1d4 bonus to all of their attack rolls, as long as the Emblem Bearer maintains concentration. * Damage Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD, as well as additional D-Points equal to half their level to reinforce their partner Digimon's attack data, giving them a bonus to their damage output. Next time the Digimon deals damage, they deal an additional 2d8 damage, plus an additional 1d8 for each D-Point expended. * Reinforce Constitution: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD, as well as D-Points equal to half their level to restore the data of their partner Digimon. The partner regains 4d6 hit points, plus an additional 2d6 for each D-Point expended. Alternatively, a D-Point can be used to cure the partner Digimon of 1 condition it is afflicted with. Functions (Cantrips) * Message Functions (Level 1) * Functions (Level 2) * Mirror Image * Warding Bond Functions (Level 3) * Mass Healing Word Functions (Level 4) * Dimension Door Other Abilities * Emblem Digivolution: Alpha: Noel has been granted the power of Emblem Digivolution from Alphamon. At the cost of 12 D-Points, her Partner Digimon receives a boost in power upon digivolving. Her partner gains a 30 foot aura extending in all directions. Allies within this aura gain a 1d4 bonus to all saving throws and attack rolls, as well as resistance to psychic damage. The 1d4 bonus does not overlap with similar effects from other Emblems. Special Equipment Weapons * Sorcerimon's Staff: A staff once owned by Sorcerimon. It was dropped after his defeat, and found its way into Noel's hands. Trivia * - Gallery Nat19 - Digimon - Alpha Emblem (Awakened).png|Alpha Emblem (Awakened) Nat19 - Digimon - Alpha Emblem (Dormant).png|Alpha Emblem (Dormant) Noel Yusei.png|Noel Yusei from Digimon Emblem Story, full body Category:Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Player Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Digimon: Emblem Story Category:Humans Category:Emblem Bearers Category:Resistance